Sei Mir Gut
by Laura Schiller
Summary: Nesthäkchen. Ursel zerlegt Miltons Worte in seine Einzelteile: war das eben eine Liebeserklärung oder nur falsches Deutsch?


Sei Mir Gut

Nesthäkchen-Reihe

Copyright: Else Ury

Ursel lag zusammengekuschelt im Bett, hielt ihr Kissen fest in den Armen und schaute träumerisch aus ihrem Fenster in den Sonnenuntergang. Ganz golden und rosa glühte es dort. Die weißen Vorhänge bauschten sich sanft im Wind, während das kleine Zimmer mit den hellen Holzmoebeln und der Rosentapete sich zunehmend verdunkelte. Ursel schloss die Augen und dachte an den vergangenen Tag ... genauer gesagt, an bestimmte Momente dieses Tages.

_"O ja, sein wunderschön, blonde deutsche Mädchen, marovilhosa!"_

_"Marovilhosa_," flüsterte sie - ganz leise, damit Trude, die auf dem Flur Staub wischte, es bloß nicht mitbekommen sollte. Das Wort zerging ihr auf der Zunge wie Schokolade. Zu gerne hätte sie gefragt, ob Herr Tavares nun _alle_ deutschen Mädchen meinte oder Ursel allein. Bei seinem gebrochenen Deutsch war man sich nie sicher.

Herr Tavares. Milton. Er hatte tiefschwarze Augen, dunkler, als Ursel sie jemals gesehen hatte, und ein Gesicht wie aus Bronze. Seine warme Tenorstimme mit dem fremden Akzent klang trotz der notdürftigen Grammatik so elegant, dass Ursel stundenlang zuhören könnte - wie brachte er das bloß fertig, wo sie selbst sich auf fremdem Sprachgebiet immer anhörte, als würde jemand Holz hacken?

An dem Tag hatten sie sich über die Vorzüge ihrer jeweiligen Vaterländer gestritten - Herr Tavares war der Meinung, dass Ursel selbst das Beste sei, was das graue kalte Deutschland zu bieten habe. Ursel hatte ihre Heimat selbstverständlich verteidigt und sich dabei in Rage geredet, wie das so ihre Art war. Herr Tavares hatte sie nur angelächelt und gesagt: _"Ich weiß, Donna Ursel sein nicht bös auf mir ... sein gutt, sein mirr gutt ... "_

Donna Ursel. So nannte er sie. Das Wort "Fräulein" konnte oder wollte er einfach nicht aussprechen. Ursel musste dabei jedesmal an die Madonna denken, an Unsere Liebe Frau, wie die Katholiken sie nannten, mit dem blauen Mantel und einem Heiligenschein aus Sternen. Ausnahmsweise war sie auf Herrn Tavares' Seite, was die deutsche Sprache betraf - "Donna Ursel" klang einfach besser. Und wie Milton das R in ihrem Namen rollte!

_"Sein mirr gutt ..."_

Sie hatte ihn ausgelacht. Was soll man auch machen, wenn die Mutter daneben auf der Veranda sitzt und er höchstwahrscheinlich nicht einmal weiß, was er sagt? Wie konnte Ursel von dem Brasilianer erwarten, dass er wusste, dass in Deutschland "jemandem gut sein" soviel bedeutete wie "verliebt sein"?

Die Lehrerin in Ursel schämte sich heimlich, dass sie Miltons Ausrutscher nicht berichtigt hatte - wenn es nun einer war. Sie wusste zwar genau, dass er diese Redewendung nicht von ihr hatte, aber wenn er sie doch kennen sollte ... ?

Eigentlich, dachte Ursel, hätte es gar kein Problem sein sollen, mit Milton darüber zu reden. Schließlich sprachen sie während seiner "Leçon deutsch" über alles Mögliche, von Kunst und Musik bis hin zum Geschäftswesen von Sao Paulo (welches Ursel zwar herzlich wenig interessierte, aber dafür bekam sie umso mehr von Miltons charmantem Akzent zu hören). Warum nicht einfach sagen: Hören Sie mal, Herr Tavares, sie haben da eben was ganz Falsches gesagt. Ich bin nämlich nicht verliebt in Sie ... _amoureuse_ ... _inamorada._ Oder wie auch immer es auf Franzoesisch und Portugiesisch hieß.

Ursel ließ sich mit einem Schwung nach hinten auf das Bett fallen und vergrub einen Moment lang ihr Gesicht im Kissen. Allein beim Gedanken wurde ihr heiß und kalt. Natürlich war sie nicht in Herrn Tavares verliebt. Er war eben ein Freund, mit dem sie gerne im Duett musizierte und dem sie Deutsch beibrachte. In ein, zwei Jahren würde er wieder bei seiner Kaffeeplantage sein und sie ... nun ja, sie bliebe dann in Berlin. Also hatte es keinen Sinn, sich zu verlieben!

Sie war eben Deutsche, redete Ursel sich ein. Deshalb war sie zurückhaltend, was Gespräche über Gefühle betraf. Es lag in ihrer Natur, genau wie Miltons feuriges Temperament ihm eigen war. Es war ein Kulturunterschied - nicht mehr und nicht weniger.

Trotzdem hauchte sie noch ein paar Mal das Wort _marovilhosa_ in die Dämmerung, bevor sie einschlief.


End file.
